Aether Bosses
The Aether Legacy Mod is a dimensional mod that contains 3 main bosses (The Slider, The Valkyrie Queen, and The Sun God). The bosses don't need to be fought in any particular order. Kill Count * Whisk, Cake, Piggy (Dimensional HC) The Slider The Valkyrie Queen The Sun God Survivors * Zartle, Swan (Dimensional HC) Locating Each of the Bosses are found within their own dungeons. The Slider is found within the Bronze Dungeon, the Valkyrie Queen is found within the Silver Dungeon, and The Sun God is found within the Gold Dungeon. The Bronze Dungeon is one of the three types of dungeons found in The Aether, and is considered the easiest one to conquer. The walls and floor of the dungeon cannot be broken until the dungeon is beaten, as with all other dungeons. It can be found on the sides of The Aether islands. However, the top of the dungeon can be exposed as well, so that it can be possible to enter the dungeon through these gaps in the ceiling. Within that dungeon, there are various rooms filled with loot chests (some of which are mimics disguised as chests), and one room that holds The Slider. The Silver Dungeon is the second dungeon in The Aether, generating in the sky on top of white clouds. It's architectural style is similar to that of a Roman temple. Within the dungeon, the player must go through a maze of rooms with small loot chests, similar to the loot chests in the Bronze Dungeons, filled with neutral Valkyries. At the bottom of one staircase, the player will find the throne room where the Valkyrie Queen rests. She isn't instantly aggressive, as the player can peacefully converse with her until they complete her quest that will allow for them to fight her. The Gold Dungeon is the last dungeon in the legacy version of The Aether, generating within giant spheres in the sky covered in Golden Oaks. Although the dungeon is very short, being the only room is the boss room itself, the dungeon is arguably the hardest of them all. The Dungeon is made of Hellfire stone that can be exposed to the outside of the sphere as well. Water can't be placed within the dungeon as well, given the boss is magma-based. The boss can be found waiting in the center of the room, where the player must provoke the boss until he fights the player. Fighting The Slider The Slider will first appear as a large, strange stone block in the middle of a large room. To activate it, you must hit it with a pickaxe, shovel, or axe. Zanite and Gravitite tools work the best. No matter what pickaxe you use, though, The Slider will take roughly 125 hits to kill. As well hitting it while it is already red from damage is wasteful as it does no damage but still damages whatever tool you are using. In its first phase, The Slider appears with one, large, blue eye on each of the four sides of its body. The Slider will attempt to slam into the player, only moving through the three dimensional axis (x,y,z). Its bumps are powerful, and often times you will find yourself running from corner to corner of the room trying to get away from it. As the boss stays aggressive on the first player who hits him, a great tactic is to simply circle the enemy while hitting it with your weapon or having others hit the boss while keeping distance. Once the boss reaches about 10% of it's health left, The Slider transitions into it's second phase. In the second phase, the Slider only moves faster and it's eyes turn red, but the movement stays the same. The Valkyrie Queen To fight the Valkyrie Queen, the player must obtain 10 Victory Medals so that the Queen knows that the player is worthy to fight. These Victory Medals are obtained by fighting the neutral Valkyries that spawn within the dungeon. The Valkyries will only become aggressive once you hit them, and won't make other Valkyries aggressive. Once the player has the 10 Victory Medals, the player can submit them to her, initiating the battle. However, the fight will begin once a player strikes her. She will chase the player and hurt them with her sword. Additionally, she can occasionally send out orbs that, when they are out for a long time, cause damage in the area where the orb was. Every few hits she receives, she can teleport behind you, so if you see her disappear then look behind you and be ready. She can also jump very high so keep your eyes on her at all times. The Sun God To fight The Sun God, you must right-click on him. After talking to him for a while, he'll be annoyed by your presence and begin fighting the player, closing off the entrance of the arena. He will rush the player and fire fireballs into the room. These fireballs will bounce around the room and eventually explode after a short while. He will occasionally fire an ice ball that moves much slower than the fireball, which you must hit back at him. When it hits him, he will turn into ice, but a smaller version of him will spawn underneath him. Although he usually can't be hit with any weapons, he can be hit when he's in his ice form; however, it's a very short window. If he runs into the player, the player will be set on fire. Defeating the Aether Bosses Upon defeat, each of the bosses will drop a key correlating to the dungeon tier they're found in. The key can be used on a chest that appears within the fighting room of the dungeon, containing various loot based on the dungeon tier. Category:Goals